Sparks
by God of the Challenge
Summary: A year after the battle with Malomyotismon, Davis's father buys a canoe. Davis and Veemon use it for fun, and take their friends along for the ride. Based on the "That 70's show" episode "Sparks". Pairings are JunXMatt and DavisXKari.


**Hey guys! I know this isn't an update, but I've been waiting forever to do this!**

* * *

Davis and his partner Veemon walked up to the other digidestined and their digimon, and were carrying a canoe.

"Davis, why do you have a canoe?" Yolei asked.

"My dad bought it on a whim. Mom's not too happy about it, but she's letting him keep it. I thought we could have some fun with it." Davis answered.

"Like what?" Matt asked.

Davis and Veemon smirked.

* * *

45 minutes later, Davis and the others were on top of a rocky mountain known as "Mt. Hump", a local hot spot for love making.

Davis was sitting in the canoe, the paddle in his hands, while Tai and Matt were holding onto it with a piece of rope.

"So Davis, how do you plan on steering this thing on land?" Ken asked.

Davis held up the paddle, and went "Duh.".

"Davis I think you should wear a helmet in case anything goes wrong." Veemon said.

Davis stood up and said "Veemon I'm riding an open canoe down a rocky mountainside, what could possibly go wrong?"

"I think I'm with Veemon on this "helmet" thing." Kari said with her arms crossed.

"Oh no, I'm not falling for that one." Davis said.

"Falling for what?" T.K. asked.

"The old helmet gag!" Davis replied.

"Davis, we just want you to protect your head from getting crushed by a berry." Izzy said.

"Yeah you'd like that wouldn't you?" Davis asked suspiciously. He then sat back down. "Now let go of the rope and watch me fly!"

"1, 2, 3!" Tai and Matt exclaimed.

"WOO HOO!" Davis shouted, but he wasn't going anywhere. "Woo Hoo!" he shouted again, but with less enthusiasm. He then realized that he wasn't going anywhere.

"Oh man!" he muttered.

He tried to make it go, he even pushed off with the paddle, but nothing worked.

"Stupid thing." He said as he got out. But when he did, the canoe slid down the mountain.

Everyone watched as the canoe bounced off of several rocks, before it came to a stop.

"Oh man, that could've been me!" Davis exclaimed.

* * *

After bringing the canoe back up, Davis and Matt were holding on to it, while Tai was checking things out.

"We'll get a running start. And then I'll jump in and zoom down the hill like the bobsledders do." Davis explained to the others.

"And then because this is a canoe on dirt and gravel instead of a bobsled on ice, bad things are going to happen to you." Gatomon quipped.

"This is why I'm a legend Gatomon." Davis said.

"Okay Davis, this time, you're wearing a helmet." Joe said, handing a football helmet to Davis.

"Thanks Joe, but I think I'm not gonna put on a helmet with a bunch of worms and stuff crammed inside." Davis said stubbornly.

"It's not a prank!" Cody said, showing the inside of the helmet to Davis.

"Now it's not, because I didn't fall for it!" Davis replied.

"It finally happened. I became the boy who cried helmet." Joe muttered.

"Okay, on 3. GO!" Davis exclaimed, as he, Tai and Matt started to push the canoe. Davis jumped to get in the canoe, but Tai and Matt stopped it before he could.

"WOO HOO!" He shouted.

The others watched as he tumbled down the mountainside before he finally stopped.

"Holy crap, did you see me bounce off of that tree!?" Davis called from the bottom.

* * *

Back at the parking lot at Davis's apartment, Matt tied the canoe to the end of his dad's car. With them was Jun.

"You think maybe we're getting too old for this kinda thing?" Matt asked.

"You can't control the time when a canoe's gonna come into your life." Davis answered, as he wrapped a scarf around his neck.

"Matt this is a horrible stunt, you're going to get hurt!" Jun told her boyfriend.

"No no, I'm driving the car, Davis will be in the canoe." Matt told her.

"Oh, okay have fun!" Jun told her boyfriend, before they kissed each other on the lips.

"Okay Davis, you gotta wear the helmet, alright?" Sora said, handing Davis the helmet.

"Yeah protect that face. That's your money." Mimi said in a teasing tone towards the end.

"No, not gonna happen." Davis said. Then his father, Takuya, came down with Tai and Kari's dad, Susumu.

"Davis, you're not pulling out of this parking lot until you put on a helmet." He said to his son.

"Fine. Everyone's against me." Davis muttered, before finally putting on a helmet.

He sat down, and put on the helmet. Matt and Tai got in the car.

"LET THE SPARKS FLY!" he shouted. Matt stepped on the gas. Davis smiled at his Takuya and Susumu, while the latter waved his hand. Davis was then launched into back end of the canoe, and was pulled out of the driveway, cheering the whole time.

"Look at that crazy bastard. He may not be smart, but he has more fun than all of us combined." Takuya said.

"Yep, we had a guy like him in the national guard." Susumu said.

"What happened to him?" Agumon asked.

"Invented the whiffle ball." Susumu replied.

"YYYEEEAAAHHH!" Davis cheered as he rode past them.

"Go Davis Go!" Armadillomon shouted.

"Don't fall out!" Biyomon called out.

"It'd be a really big mess!" Wormmon exclaimed.

"THIS IS MY GREATEST ACHIEVMENT EVER!" Davis shouted as he rode past a second time.

"That's awesome!" Palmon yelled.

"This is amazing!" Hawkmon said.

"Wait, something's wrong!" Tentomon exclaimed from above.

"THE ROPE BROKE!" Davis yelled.

"Runaway canoe!" Susumu exclaimed.

Everyone got out of the way. Kari, however, fell into the canoe, and accidently fell into Davis's lap.

"Oh, sorry about that." Davis said sheepishly. Kari smirked, and yanked off Davis's helmet, and kissed him smack dab on the lips.

"It's crap like this that made me fall in love with you." She said.

Davis smiled, and they both kissed as everyone else laughed.

* * *

 **What did you guys think? Funny, stupid, other? Leave a review, and I'll update one of my stories as soon as I can.**


End file.
